Beauty and The Beast
by Ficturesque
Summary: Edward - forever a pleasure seeker, gets himself a little more than he bargained for when he flirts with Bella. 'I headed towards her; stopping well within her personal space... My place or yours, Beautiful'.  EPOV, E&B. One-shot.


My head was throbbing - what the hell was all that noise? Bloody road works on a Sunday!

I'd obviously just collapsed in bed last night, well actually this morning 'cause I was still wearing last night's shirt and jeans; my balls were seriously overheating. At least I had my wits about me enough to kick off my Docs but judging by the veracity of sunlight burning my retinas I forgot to shut the blinds.

With some serious effort, I managed to stumble into the bathroom. Forgoing the light I peed; mostly hitting the inside of the bowl - my morning semi making it practically impossible not to spray everywhere. My mouth tasted like a badgers backside.

I popped the shower onto practically scolding and loaded my toothbrush. The mirror hated me, it made me look like crap - huge ole' bags under my eyes I even caught sight of a zit; I _never_ have bloody zits. The steam quickly suffocated the mirror and I was no longer subjected to the twenty-seven year old hung-over bloke glaring back at me.

It was a relief stripping out of my jeans and my now fully erect wood practically poked me in the eye -and that ain't no joke, I was proud of my Beast.

After stepping into the shower, I leaned heavily against the wall with one palm and took hold of the Beast in the other. I was desperately in need of a release and wasted no time pumping my hand. My groans vibrated off the walls. Damn fine. I was already close. In my mind, I pulled up a few visuals of recent _activities_; long blonde hair falling over my legs whilst full lips dragged up and down my shaft. Yup, that did it. Whilst grunting and fisting, I shot my load up the tiled wall. The power jets making easy work of the mess.

After towelling off, I stepped out of my bathroom and headed for my bedroom.

"What the...?" I was met by the finest ass, fully clothed - which was a darn pity, but fine nonetheless. I'm guessing I startled her a little because she squealed and spun round, only to squeal again when she saw me. Now she may have been shocked to see me, but this is my apartment, my bedroom and no woman had ever had the key, ever. So where did this little beauty come from?

Not failing to notice her perusal and quite frankly her eyeball assault, I figured I could make the most of this opportunity.

"Hi, Beautiful." I even threw in my smirk; I've been told it's the smirk that wins them over and it's what gets them into my bed - actually few even make it to my bed, anywhere there's a wall's good.

"I am so sorry, the door was open." Well damn, I didn't shut the bloody door either, there was no chance I was going to remember the blinds then. She was blushing and acting all coy, "I should go." She was only _now l_ooking away and didn't that just stroke my ego.

"Well you're here now," I grinned, "I wouldn't want you to have a wasted journey. Is there _any_thing you need help with?" Beautiful didn't do her justice. She was biting her delicious bottom lip and twisting a lock of her waist long, thick brown hair around her index finger.

"I'm looking for my friend who's just moved into the block, I could've sworn she said she was in apartment seven." She was practically hypnotising me with her chocolate doe eyes – she oozed femininity with her tight fitting jeans and figure hugging v-neck tee.

"I can assure you Beautiful, I live alone; I'm a free man." It didn't matter that I'd jerked off five minutes ago 'cause I was rock solid again, I wanted her; and I'm guessing from the way her eyes were flittering all over the room that she was feeling a little flustered by my obvious interest, but she was still here so she must have been enjoying the show.

She finally rested her eyes on mine and seemed to be a little unsteady, "Well I need to go, my friend's expecting me. I guess I'll knock the door before I enter any other apartments." She matched my smirk with a sexy little one of her own and stretched her hand out towards me, which naturally made me raise an eyebrow 'cause I wondered exactly what it was that she was going to shake... The innocent blush was back in full strength and she dropped her hand back to her side. "I'm Bella by the way, it was nice meeting you." Giving me a wide birth, she left my apartment and closed the door after her. My apartment actually felt empty when she left; what the hell's that all about?

After several litres of coffee, a bacon butty and a couple of paracetamol, I loaded my laptop. Quickly scanning my e-mails I noticed one marked urgent from a potential buyer.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Emmett McCarty

Date: 26th September 2010

Time: 8.01am

* * *

><p>I would like to meet up with you tomorrow morning at 9.00am to discuss figures and terms.<p>

Regards

Emmett McCarty  
>Product Manager, Nintendo<p>

Sweet, I'd managed to sell the rights to my previous game designs but I'd never been able to get in with Nintendo before. I'd be able to give up my crappy sales job now and work on some other ideas I've had. I couldn't wait to call my parents. My Ma has always believed in me, telling me to follow my passion but I've always been a letdown to Carlisle – this'll shut him up.

After a great half hour phone call making my smug announcement to the old man and listening to him back peddle a little, I looked round my apartment; I needed a cleaner that much was certain. I hauled together all the random items of clothing and headed for the laundry room on the ground floor of the building. It sounded as if a party was going on in there so I hung back to see if I recognised any voices before I went crashing in.

"And he just stood there?" A female asked.

"Rose, he didn't bat an eyelid. I mean he was at full mast and stood there as if me being there was an everyday occurrence." I quickly realised the brunette beauty from my apartment earlier was dishing the dirt to her friend, the new tenant. Well didn't that just add the icing to my very rich cake!

"Did you get his name?"

"No." Cool, she sounded disappointed – even when I thought I looked like crap with a zit, I knew I was a good-looking sod. "But I suppose-"

"Afternoon ladies." I strolled in, throwing a wink in Bella's direction, "If you wanted my name Beautiful you should have just asked." As expected her blush tinted her cheeks as she realised I'd caught her relaying our morning run in.

Not missing a beat, the friend she'd called Rose hit back with, "Who said we were ladies?" I noticed Bella's eyes widen as her head whipped round to the slightly butch looking bleach blonde.

"I always like to give the benefit of the doubt, Sweetheart." Her playful eyes narrowed.

"I'm not your Sweetheart; you either refer to me as Rose or don't refer to me at all." Now I was all good for not referring to her at all, but for some reason I was unwilling to pee Bella off and blanking her friend might well be the way to do that. So I bit the bullet.

"Please accept my apologies _Rose_, I didn't mean it disrespectfully I assure you." I even added a smile to hide my probably not so subtle lie.

"Accepted. So, do you have a name?"

I responded with a simple yes turned my back and started to fill the washer. Shania Twain's 'Man I Feel like a Woman' started to ring out, "Bella, will you be ok for a minute I've got to take this call? There's crappy reception in here."

"Sure, I'm a big girl." I heard the door close, just the two of us; I actually felt a little nervous. I never feel nervous.

"What is your name then?" Her voice was soft and I only just heard her over the racket of the washers. I turned to face her fully and leaned back against the machine I was loading.

She was looking at the floor and fumbling with her hands in front of her. Pushing off the machine, I headed towards her; stopping well within her personal space. Even though she seemed a little shy, she didn't back away from me. "Come for dinner with me and I'll tell you." My mouth was acting of its own free will 'cause it definitely didn't consult my brain on _that_ one; I didn't take women out, _ever_. I hadn't dated really since secondary school; I'd hook up with a few 'friends' regularly, but they knew that was just sex; a means to an end an' all.

Just then, the door swung open, "Bella, sorry Hun I've been called into work - my cover, Sandra, has been taken into hospital for suspected appendicitis. There's a big deal going down tomorrow and the all the paperwork needs to be drawn up ready." I backed away from Bella and returned to finish loading. "I'll make it up to you Babe, sorry."

"It's fine; don't worry about it. You got to go now?" I noticed Rose nodding, "Okay, I'll finish up your load, you get off." I couldn't help my smirk at Bella's choice of words; Rose was a bit uptight and could definitely benefit from 'getting off'.

"Thank you, I owe you." Once again, I was more than happy to hear the door close behind her.

I hopped up onto the washer and sat just watching her; she'd occasionally catch my eye and look away. I needed to get her to relax a little or else this'll be a very long quiet hour or so.

"So do you make a habit of having casual conversations with naked strangers, Bella?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes, a small smile playing on those delicious lips.

"Not usually, but I've been thinking maybe it's something I should do more often." The little flirt - I likey. She'd uttered one sentence and I had to readjust myself already.

"Are you offering to visit my apartment more often, Bella?"

"Well if I stopped by _your_ apartment it wouldn't count, you're not exactly a stranger anymore." As cute as that little come back was, it didn't sit comfortably with me, at all. The thought of Bella hanging out with other blokes made me primal, all alpha male like.

"Well beautiful, you're going to be a little bit disappointed with other blokes now you know." I wiggled my little finger to make my point obvious; I never had any complaints about my Beast.

"Size isn't everythin' you know."

"Yeah, says the man who sports average or below! Size _does_ matter Bella, you've obviously only ever been with average so you know no better." The playful glint vanished from her eyes and she abruptly turned and started gathering some things. The air took a sudden dip in temperature; I'd obviously overstepped the mark with my last retort, crap. "Hey, look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I mean, I don't even know you." I took a couple of steps towards her but stood at a more respectable distance than I had previously. She'd stilled, but hadn't turned around yet. "I'm a total tool, I was trying to impress you and clearly I'm struggling." She slowly turned and glanced at me sideways.

"Yeah well it takes more than a huge -" She waved her hand in the vague direction of the Beast, "to impress me."

"So what would it take, Bella?" My words were barely audible and the laundry room felt strangely intimate. She took a moment before answering me.

"Intelligence and drive make a man quite erm..." taking a deep breath she continued, "Sexy... as does a good sense of humour. But there still has to be that connection, chemistry; without that you've got nothing." She couldn't look any more stunning as she stood there with a little pinch in between her brow, looking at me almost questioningly.

I couldn't help but notice the increase in her breathing, the quick rise and fall of her breasts. I tried not to stare, I really did but they were just so pert and full and just _there_. If she'd spotted me ogling her she didn't mention it. We just stood there frozen in place for several minutes before I cleared my throat breaking the spell.

There's no doubt I wanted her, but she wasn't the usual _easy_ girl I usually hooked up with. Bella was reserved and a little shy. I'd need to break her in gently; not that I would waste too much time on her but the idea of dinner together was surprisingly quite appealing.

"You want to come to dinner later then?" I'd already asked once, if she didn't answer me this time there wouldn't be a next time. I usually didn't ask at all, so asking twice was really pushing the boat out.

I had to contain my satisfied grin internally when she nodded and agreed. Her washer stopped so she loaded Rose's clothes into the dryer and made her way to the door.

"What time later then?" She called over her shoulder.

"Meet me in the lobby at five," I answered whilst watching her tight butt vacate the room. Stretching my arms over my head and bending back slightly I thought about what a bloody good day this was turning in to.

It was half past four; I'd done the laundry, kind of tidied up, hit the gym and I was now ready for another shower. Bella hadn't been far from my thoughts for the last few hours; actually, her tight little body hadn't left my thoughts at all and if I didn't tame my Beast now I wouldn't manage dinner with her without bending her over and planting my pole in her continent.

Lathering up my hand, I held my balls first just rolling them imagining Bella instead wrapping her delicate hands over them. I was an impatient bugger though and grabbed my Beast. I managed to run my hand up and over the sensitive head a couple of times before slowly building on the speed. My hips jerked forwards as I pumped my fist down to the base of my shaft. Losing myself in the moment I moaned Bella's name. I was picturing her looking up at me from the shower floor, her beautiful plump lips stretched and wrapped around me; deep throating like a good 'un. My thrusting became erratic; I was close, so close. I squeezed myself, taking a firmer grip taking my thumb over my head time after time. A steady stream of come shot out, my orgasm sucking the ever-living daylights out of me. I continued to slowly pump - so sensitive I was doubled over, but so good, so bloody good.

I was ready by five to five dressing in my usual dark jeans and DMs but smartening it up with a black shirt, leaving the top couple of buttons undone - no harm in having an open invite and easy access for her.

I'd booked a table at Jefferson's and whilst I chose the place 'cause they played decent music I'd expressly asked for a quiet corner.

Bella had arrived just after five; not wanting to look too keen was my guess. She'd dressed in a simple burgundy wrap dress, I figured that was probably for easy access too.

The host showed us to our table perfectly located in a little alcove with just one other table, which was currently empty; after taking our drink orders we were left to ourselves. Bella had already grabbed the napkin and was nervously twisting it in her hands. I took a moment just to take her in: she had a few soft curls framing her face which I'm pretty sure weren't there earlier and she wasn't wearing much make-up by the look of it. I hated it when women caked on that crap, sticking ten-inch eyelashes and fingernails on to finish whatever the hell look it was they were trying to pull off. Only succeeding in making them look like drag queens and that crap just got left all over your bloody shirt and trousers at the end of the night, or half way through the night if they were extra easy.

I passed Bella the menu and I fumbled for _intelligent _and_ humorous_ conversation, remembering the qualities she looked for in a bloke. "Is Rose back from work yet?" So stuck on both I went for _lame_ and _weak_ instead.

She made eye contact though and smiled, "No, it'll be a late one for her tonight. She phoned earlier and said she'd probably go straight out for something to eat after."

"Poor sod, it sucks to work on the weekend, but when there's management to impress and a career ladder to climb you do what you got to do." She full on beamed at me; obviously I had showed her my _drive_ as it were.

"She's not working today to impress anyone," she laughed, "She has the hots for her boss." Before I could respond, the host returned with ours drinks and quickly took our orders. "I can't sit here all night not knowing your name, you must tell me."

"Well I guess you've fulfilled both criteria Bella, you're having dinner with me _and_ you've asked outright. It's Edward, Edward Cullen." She mouthed my name to herself and damn didn't I want her screaming it whilst writhing under me.

After eating, we sat having a drink just enjoying each other's company, a first for me I think. We'd both laughed so hard I was rubbing the heal of my hands over my eyes to clear the tears. Turns out Bella actually lived quite close to me when we were kids, but hadn't gone to the same school so we didn't actually meet. I was totally fascinated by her; glued to every hand gesture and every word she spoke. I may have been glued to her chest and the creamy flesh of her thigh as she crossed her legs when we'd finished eating, too. This had left me far from comfortable though; the crotch of my jeans was practically bursting at the seams. More than ready to continue the evening back at my place, I signalled for the bill. Bella was adamant about paying half and I don't know what was more embarrassing, the little debate of who was paying drawing the attention of the guests at the now filled table next to ours or the fact that she paid exactly half _including tip - _down to the last bloody penny.

We strolled side by side – I was trying to give off a laid-back persona whilst inside I was frantically calculating ways to get closer. Should I slip my arm around her shoulders or around her waist? Or just rest my hand on her lower back? Before I could make my move though, our knuckles grazed each other's accidently and she linked her index finger with mine. Finger _holding_ - yet another first. I'd done finger sucking, finger fu-

"Edward?" Bella pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't be offended," which clearly meant she was about to insult me, here comes the 'but', "But you've surprised me tonight and I've had a really enjoyable evening." I grinned and raised my eyebrow. "How do you see this evening ending?" Even though Bella had started this evening shy and a little reserved, she'd opened up over the meal and had a few half ciders in her now. Should I just say it as it is? "I mean do you see this with potential for something more, or do you just fancy going back to yours for a quickie?" Yup, she'd definitely opened up and the Beast was totally grateful. Her sexy doe eyes were staring at my lips, she was totally up for the quickie, although a quickie would be a total waste. I wanted to take my time. Having whacked off twice today I should have a little staying power to prove size really did matter!

"My place or yours, Beautiful?"

Bella quickly flagged down a taxi. She's just bloody awesome.

"Best make it yours, Rose might be back by now."

The taxi journey felt like it had been twice as long as the drive there and if we hadn't pulled over when we did I'd have ripped that dress off her. I'd managed to get my hand inside the cup of her bra and she was practically straddling me rubbing me over the denim.

I'd unclipped her bra on the stairs and she'd undone my jeans.

We were outside my apartment now and I couldn't get the bloody key in the lock. Clawing at each other whilst I pinned her to the wall with my hips, dry humping her like a horny teenager. Reluctantly I pulled away from her; I needed to focus on the key if I didn't want to give a show to my neighbours—I hadn't had any where near enough to drink to be alright with _that_!

Bella's hands were still running up and down my sides, fumbling over my boxers. The door finally swung open and we both staggered in; I remembered to kick the door closed this time.

Not taking my mouth off her whether it was her lips or her skin, I pulled her towards my bedroom. Within the time it took to get there, Bella was naked except for a g-string, I was in the same state only in boxers not a g-string; I didn't like anything sticking up _my_ ass!

She stood, her head tilted to the side whilst she hungrily gaped at my body. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I pulled her to stand in between my legs and placed wet kisses on her tummy. She was holding my head with both of her little hands keeping me in place. I wrapped my arms around her back, grabbing at her butt cheeks and running my hands over the length of her deliciously smooth legs. Her sighs and quiet moans floating around us, caressing every nerve ending on my body.

Hooking my fingers over her knickers, I pulled them down her legs, skimming her pale flesh as they descended. The Beast was dripping with need, swollen and stretched; tenting my boxers. I felt Bella tugging at the waistband so I lifted my ass so she could pull them down. She knelt to drag my boxers down my legs - her hair acting like a privacy screen hiding her face from me. Just as I pushed the veil over her shoulder, I saw her little pink tongue shoot out and lick the tip. I nearly speared her bloody throat I bucked so high off the bed.

Scooting back to the middle of the mattress I pulled her with me, flipping her so I was nestled between her legs. Her nails were digging into my butt cheeks, encouraging my hips to be even closer to her. How was I going to do this without coming in the first thirty seconds? Leaning towards my bedside cabinet, I pulled open the top door and reached for a condom, only to have it whipped straight from my hand. Bella pushed me onto my back and straddled me looking self-satisfied as she wrapped the Beast and eagerly guided him to her entrance. My kind of girl!

After staring at where we were nearly joining I took a quick glance at her face. What I'd've done to have had a camera in hand right then. Her hooded eyes were watching her hands handle my pride and joy rubbing it against her clitoris. Her lips were slightly slackened and glistening. Her hair was pulled over her one shoulder exposing her long elegant neck, her delicate skin exposed and vulnerable to my attack.

I wanted in her.

Grabbing her hips and pushing mine up, my tip slid in – I took it as slowly as I could so she could get used to my size. The vein on my forehead practically popping out of my head with the restraint it took to not just ram into her.

Sucking in deep breaths as I edged in a bit and pulled out... in a little more... out... in a little more...out. I pushed the rest of the way in and stilled. "You ok, Beautiful?" I groaned when she nodded; her eyes scrunched shut, her breathing rapid, short and shallow.

I waited.

She started to roll her hips and I couldn't stop the curse that slipped through my gritted teeth. We'd barely started and already she felt amazing. She continued with her slow torturous pace whilst I cupped her breasts, squeezing and gliding my hands over them. I pulled her forward slightly so that I could taste those babies. Flat tonguing her nipples, I felt them harden, her sexy little gasp making me painfully harder. As I sucked the left one into my mouth, I heard her quick intake of breath and was rewarded with a throaty moan. She upped the tempo and grasped my shoulders to steady herself. Grabbing her ass, I help rock her back and forth. Releasing her puckered flesh with a pop, I crashed my mouth to hers. My tongue delving... Searching... Tasting.

I was frantic. Kneading her flesh. Thrusting up into her. Moaning her name.

Equally so, Bella panted into my mouth, pulled at my hair and scratched my chest.

I abruptly sat up and manipulated her until she was on her hands and knees. Rubbing her ass cheeks and parting her legs a little more, I feasted my eyes on her sex, open, wet and waiting. Not wasting another second, I grappled and pulled back her hips, slamming into her.

"EDWARD!"

"That's it Baby, that's it." I continued to thrust. One hand still on her hip, the other stroking her swollen clit. The slapping of skin, moans of pleasure and gasps of ecstasy filling the air.

Sweat was oozing down my forehead and back.

"Edward, I'm there—I'm right there." She continued to push back meeting me thrusting for thrust; I felt her muscles tighten and clench pulling my own orgasm from me. I gritted my teeth, grunting and bloody trembling out my release. With harsh breaths, I continued my rocking movement working the last few shards of pleasure as they pulsed and ebbed away.

My brunette beauty had her cheek resting on the pillow looking satisfied and fully sated; her hair splayed in all directions. Holding the base of the johnny, I reluctantly pulled out.

Bella collapsed onto her side and only started bloody giggling.

"That's not usually the kind of response I get, Beautiful." She calmed and sighed, her smile stretching across her face and her eyelids heavy. I lay down next to her tucking my arm underneath my head and watched as she threaded her fingers through my pubic hair, twisting them between her fingers.

"Having fun?" She hummed her yes.

Within a couple of minutes, her arm had flopped onto the bed; she was asleep.

I carefully moved from the bed to clean myself up, making sure I shut the blinds before getting back in and spooning her. She fitted against me perfectly. Everywhere our skin touched, I tingled. If I died now, I'd die a _very_ happy man.

I woke to an empty bed. Normally I'd be elated that I didn't have to remind my latest conquest that it was a one-time event; no that's wrong, _conquest_ suggested I had to battle to get them and that was _never_ the case. Having an empty bed this morning though just didn't sit right and I couldn't quite put my finger on the why.

By the end of a long ass day, I had signed a contract worth several hundred thousand pounds plus royalties. My meeting with Emmett was a total success: one very firm handshake later and a promise of priority screening on future games, I was striding out of his office.

I handed my visitors badge over the receptionist and signed out. The pretty office worker fluttered her eyelashes at me, now normally I'd have arranged coffee and wall sex, but for some reason I wasn't in the mood. Probably just too keyed up I figured.

Walking towards the door I heard heels clicking behind me so after I passed through the door I held it ajar for the person behind. Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw that it was none other than Bella's mate Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, you work here?" She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"For goodness sakes it's Rose!" Whoops.

"Oh, sorry, Sweetheart." That earned me another fierce look, I'm not doing so well here and that bothered me for some reason; no clue why, it's not like I needed to keep her sweet anymore, I had already bedded Bella.

"_I_ work here. So I'll ask _you_ the same question. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just a bit of business." Not wanting to advertise my sudden increase in finances.

"Bella didn't come home last night after your _date_." She was fishing, but if Bella wanted her to know she'd have told her herself. That uncomfortable feeling still lingered in my chest. I wonder why she didn't want to tell her mate that she spent the night with me? I realised then that I wanted her to spill to Rose, but I avoided answering her question by saying,

"She's quite the dirty little stop out isn't she?" We parted ways and I headed towards my favourite bar.

I didn't see Bella again that week. I found myself wanting to though. Every time I heard female laughter from the hall I strained to hear if it was hers, finding myself disappointed when it wasn't. I debated knocking on every damn apartment in the building until I found Rose's – but then I'd look like a total loser and more than desperate and I most certainly wasn't _that_!

I was still at my office job, only now I was working my notice. Bloody brilliant! I was still frustrated by the nine 'til five restraints, not because I wanted to spend my time more productively but because it stopped me from lying on my bed sheets sniffing the fading fragrance _she'd_ left behind, but I barely admitted to this crap to myself 'cause that seriously freaky stuff and most definitely desperate. I was kind of in denial about how much I wanted Bella.

I'd doubled up on my morning routine 'cause after the dreams I was having once just wasn't enough to get the Beast to settle. My evenings ended the same as my mornings started, even though I had several offers of a _sure thing_ each night. I turned them all down, they weren't quite the right height, or her hips were too narrow, her hair not the right length - like I'd been bothered before about the length of their bloody hair. None of them was Bella. I was so screwed – or not as the case were...

I'd just spent the best part of two hours at the gym after work, my limbs were beyond exhausted; I had really been pushing myself tonight. Every muscle was pumped taut and even though I'd cooled down my hair, jog bottoms and tee were drenched with sweat; clinging to my body. Taking the stairs two at a time, I made my way up to my floor and as I rounded the corner, I slammed straight into Rose.

"Ew gross, Edward! " Now that sentence right there was fantastic, she knew my name and the only way she could know it was if Bella had been talking about me.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that Swe-" Catching myself _before_ I slipped up this time, "_Rose_."

"If I weren't in such a rush myself I'd head back in and shower - I'm going to stink now!"

"Why you in such a rush?" She was being a little O.T.T. about the sweat thing; she'd barely braced herself with her palm against my chest. She was one seriously frosty she-man.

"I haven't time to talk, like I said I'm in a rush." She slipped passed me and took off down the stairs; her heels tip tapping as she went.

After letting myself in, I grabbed a coke zero from the fridge and made my way out onto the balcony; taking long draw on the bottle, I glanced at the street below. I spotted Rose right away, her bleached hair like a homing beacon. It was my reaction to seeing Bella standing next to her that knocked me for six. The Beast's response was expected, but the pain in my chest definitely was not. It was like a bloody heart attack! My chest was tight and squeezing, my breath a little short. Damn, I needed to sit down. Before I could move though, Bella turned round and looked me straight in the eye. She smirked and gave me a single nod before linking her arm with Rose and heading down the street.

By the time I'd showered and changed all was well, no real pain – just that same uneasiness that I'd had for about a week.

I pottered around - played a little guitar, slaughtered a few blokes on 'Call of Duty', read a few chapters of Duncan Bannatyne's, 'Anyone Can Do It'; hoping to learn a trick or two from this self-made millionaire. Actually, what I was really doing was waiting for Rose to return; hopefully bringing Bella along with her. What I'd actually do if Bella did end up back at her place I have no clue.

A loud hammering on my door pulled me from sleep –I must have dosed off.

"Edwarrrrd?" Rose's sing-song voice came through the door, "Open upppp. I know you're in there ass-wipe." I was never in the mood for Rose, but drunken Rose was going to grate on my last nerve.

Swinging the door fully open so that Rose practically fell through I answered her through gritted teeth. "What the hell Rose? "

She hic-upped and giggled, "Bella's downstairs, shhhe fell ashleep waiting for..." She paused and seemed to be sorting her drunken thoughts, "The lift, yeah she fell a_sleep_ waiting for the lift. You've gots to get 'er in bed, in my bed." She corrected, " No, not _my_ bed, in _a_ bed, in _the_ bed at mine... in my apartment. Pleeshe." I grabbed my keys and pushed past; fully alert now I knew I'd be seeing Bella.

Her body was sprawled across the lobby and even in this crumpled state she was stunning. Kneeling down I rolled her onto her back. Hooking my arms underneath the backs of her knees and around her waist, I lifted her. It was a little tricky but I managed to get up without jostling her too much and thankfully, without dropping her; the lift was already waiting so I took it to the first floor expecting to see Rose so that I could follow her with Bella, only she wasn't there.

I may or may not have performed an internal fist pump as this meant Bella would be sleeping in my bed again.

Placing and arranging her into a comfortable position I made quick work of removing her shoes, then climbed in the other side. It was a looong time before I drifted off.

Barely awake but conscious enough to remember the gorgeous creature in my bed, I stretched my arm across to touch her silky skin. Within seconds though I realised the bed was empty – again. Damn it!

Stilling my movements, I strained to listen to see if she was still here. Being met by silence confirmed my suspicions that she'd already gone. I was annoyed. Annoyed at myself for not waking the hell up when she did and at her for walking out on me again! This woman was frustrating the bloody hell out of me!

_Same_ morning ritual. Hello hand.

Dress for the office.

Work at said office.

Gym.

Shower at gym (if I'd showered at home I risked looking a sweaty mess if I bumped into a certain someone and my self-gratification was causing blisters on my hand).

At least I wasn't sitting in tonight brooding – the lads were meeting for a couple of breaks of snooker at the local.

It was the usual crowd. A few under-aged. A handful of over-aged. Half a dozen underdressed. Several overly keen. The darts gang, the loud gang and my gang. Three pints in and the pee taking had started.

"Yo Edwardo, my dog's been seeing more action than you. What's going on dude?"

"Cullen, here's my Mom's number; she's always had a soft spot for you."

"Eddie, talking of soft spots there's medication you can take for erectile dysfunction you know?" Each and every one received my middle finger.

Another round, another break.

Jazz nudged my arm slopping half the lager over my sleeve, "Check out those fine legs man." More to get him off my case than for my own interest I glanced to where he was pointing. I smirked at my boy's excellent taste; he had gone and pointed out my Bella. Yeah, _my_ Bella, so shoot me. Trying not to look keen and failing, I was at her side in a split second. Pressing my mouth close to her ear I spoke so only she would hear me.

"You looked good in my bed; I wished you'd stayed longer." Turning her face quickly so that we were nose to nose, she raised an eyebrow and shrugged a single shoulder.

"I appreciate you taking me to bed, Edward." Her hand played with the top of my jeans, teasing my abs over my shirt.

"_Any_time, Beautiful." My voice was serious and I knew my stare was intense but damn if I didn't want to make it perfectly clear that she was more than welcome there. That she belonged there. Seeing the realisation hit her as her eyes widen slightly she knew I wanted something more from her, but I'll be damned if I knew what it was.

Her eyes soften and a small smile graced her lips. Her hand slipped into the opening between the two buttons of my shirt, her delicate fingers ghosting over my stomach. Leaning in I gently kissed the side of her neck, lingering and nuzzling a little. She smelt divine. She tasted divine. Slowly backing away, I noticed our small audience. Not that I wasn't used to making out in public places, but this felt way too intimate to be shared with anyone else.

"Fancy heading back to my bed now, Beautiful?" Latching onto the front of the waistband on my jeans she tugged me flush against her.

"Here's me thinking you didn't dip in the same pool twice..." Her hot little tongue poked out, licking her bottom lip.

"Yeah about that, it seems I made a grave mistake."

"Really?" She was now biting her lower lip, damn I needed to be doing that, stat!

Playing with the ends of her hair I asked, "Do you remember asking me if I saw this as having potential for something more?"

"Yes?" Her heated breath bathing my face intoxicating me further.

I had never been in this position before – and frankly, it scared the living daylights out of me. Taking a deep breath bracing myself for the possibility of rejection, "I think there's plenty of potential, Bella. Are you in with me?"

"Oh I'm _all _in with you Edward."

It was only now that the unpleasant feeling that had gripped me that day she first walked into my apartment dispersed and was replaced with a soothing warmth.

~ BaTB ~

Thank you once again to thinkalittlebigger for beta-ing this for me, I made a couple additions when I got it back, so if I screwed up on grammar or spelling, soz!

Did you spot the little tribute to 'Remember Me' ? *grins*

Reviews are gold dust and will earn you a little outtake of Bella's thoughts when her eyes landed on the Beast for the first time!

Ficturesque

x x


End file.
